character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Pipimi
Summary Pipimi (ピピ美) is one of the two reccurent protagonist of Pop Team Epic, along with Popuko. Power and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, High 6-B via self-destruction Name: Pipimi Age: 14 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origian: Pop Team Epic Classification: Human 1st appearance: Unknown Last appearance: Unknown Friend: Unknown Enemies: Unknown Species: Human Quote: Unknown Origin: Pipimi is a two protagonist of Pop Team Epic along with Popuko, She's with Popuko get into over-the-top, crazy misadventures in a series of often exaggerated skits and parodies. Personality: Pipimi is the calmer one out of the pair (as she didn't even get upset when Popuko punched her repeatedly in one strip, and its respectively adapted scene in the anime) and goes for the more action packed and violent genres. She isn't vulgar but shows murderous intents very calmly, as if it was something usual for her, unlike Popuko, who's foulmouthed and really quick to anger. She is usually the one stopping Popuko's dangerous impulses, but she sometimes uses her short temper against others for her own benefits. Despite this, she is shown to deeply care about Popuko and often praises her, and even goes as far as to possibly harm other girls who would mock her. Appearance: Pipimi is a tall, 14-year old girl and wears the same sailor uniform as Popuko. She has light blue eyes and long, navy blue hair with a red bow on her head, that she never takes off. In some material (manga does not count since it intentionally has no color), such as the Pop Team Epic LINE stickers, she is depicted with black hair. The first set also has her with pink eyes instead. Trivia: - Her favorite song is Billie Jean. Info: Pipimi is a two main protagonist of PTE, She has actual feats from Japanese Show PTE. Pipimi's HP: 200 Immune: Unknown Power And Abilities 1. Toon Force 2. Hammerspace 3. Weapon Mastery 4. Breaking 4th Wall Awareness 5. Self-Destruction 6. Shapeshifting 7. Duplication 8. Plot Manipulation 9. Tornado Creation Pipimi's Stats Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Comparable to Popuko.), Large Country level via Self-Destruction Speed: At least Subsonic, likely far higher (Should be comparable to Popuko.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Destroyed a building as she was picked up by Popuko.) Striking Strength: At least City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level (Has shown this level of durability.) Stamina: High Range: Melee extended with melee weapons, several meters with guns, 1,345.2 kilometers via Self-Destruction Standard Equipment: Hammerspace Weapons, Black Belt Intelligence: At least Average (Should be superior to Popuko who's at average IQ.) Weakness Is rather young, naïve, and irresponsible. Overall Hey, Other debaters are just idiots who can't make stats about Youtube Characters. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fictional Characters List Category:Pop Team Epic Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Toon Force Users Category:Hammerspace Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Duplication Users